This invention relates to a governor for use in a pneumatically powered hand held tool.
Various types of governors for use in such tools have been proposed and utilized with varying degrees of success. The governor of the subject invention employs a weighted valve element which is pivotally arranged at one end, and caused to move by centrifugal force to progressively cover a plurality of holes positioned to conduct motive fluid to the motor.
Such types of governors are exemplified in prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,506,862 issued Sept. 2, 1924 to F. W. Parsons, 1,674,579 issued June 19, 1928 to J. J. N. Von Hamersveld, and 3,535,982 issued Oct. 27, 1979 to P. A. Snider. The subject invention distinguishes over these governors primarily in simplicity of structure, easy control adjustment, ruggedness and durability, as well as space minimization.